


Tender

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reader takes care of Widowmaker





	Tender

It took several frustrated attempts to get the door unlocked. When she finally managed to, Amelie practically fell over the threshold. She was lucky that she didn’t. It was very likely that if she hit the ground at this stage she wouldn’t have the strength to get back up. Her bones ached and her muscles burned. Cuts and bruises littered her skin and her typically sharp vision was blurred by exhaustion and what was likely a concussion. Protocol stated that in this condition she was to return to base and get fixed. Like she was some sort of weapon called back for maintenance. No, they couldn’t help her like you could. Surgical gloves were no match to the feel of your warm hands. Their medicines couldn’t compete with how you drugged her. Even standing in your home managed to chase some of the pain away.

Widowmaker’s headache erupted as the flicked on and she was forced to grip the wall for support. But steady hands stopped her from crumbling, like they always did. A shaky sigh escaped her lips as a soft, warm blanket was wrapped around her weary shoulders.

“Bad mission?” you asked softly, gently rubbing her arm through the material.

She tried to speak but her throat closed up. Whether it was from being overcome with- dare she say it- emotion, or the fact she had almost been strangled to death earlier she wasn’t entirely sure. All she could manage was a small nod. Amelie had always been proud, always refused help. But the deadly assassin let her walls down and allowed you to help her as far as the couch where she collapsed onto the cushions. It was not so much that she had let her walls down for you, but that you had taken the time to tear them down brick by brick.

Amelie mustered the last of her strength to curl into herself as you adjusted the cushions to practically cocoon her. Her eyes drifted shut and to your surprise she nuzzled into your touch when you brushed away the strands of hair that clung to her forehead. You quickly examined her for any serious injuries. Despite the heartbreaking groans and grunts of pain in some areas, there was nothing that couldn’t wait until morning.

“You rest,” you whispered, pressing a kiss a nasty cut on her cheek. With a heavy sigh you threw yourself down on the couch beside her. “When you wake up there’ll be a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles and candles.”

Again you were met with silence from Amelie. For a moment you thought that she had perhaps fallen into to some deeply needed sleep. But you were proven wrong when she slowly crawled closer, resting her head atop your lap. You knew that you certainly wouldn’t be leaving now that she had made herself comfortable on you. Though you couldn’t exactly complain. The circumstances weren’t favourable, but at least she was alive and she was home.

But one bad mission could take that all away.


End file.
